Pokemon Adventures
by AlissaMichaelis180180
Summary: These are just some one-shots from Pokemon POV. Please remember, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I obviously don't own anything dealing with Pokemon!
1. Skitty's New Master

**Skitty's New Trainer:**

I searched around the rubbish pile, trying hungrily to find something to fill my empty stomach. It was cold and raining, and I shivered as I continued digging. I was starving, young, and abandoned. My old owner had kept me in their storage box until eventually releasing me. Ever since that day, I have been fearful of humans, and avoid them. Anyway, as I sniffed around, I heard something...a cry. Looking around, I followed the sound to a little girl. She looked young, and was lying in a dirty puddle, pink dress ruined. She seemed to belong to a rich family. Approaching her cautiously, I eyed her bleeding knee. I knew I had promised myself never to come close to a human, but the little human girl seemed frightened and alone. "Mrew?" She cried out, and looked over. I didn't look very great, normally pink fur a dull brown and wet with caked mud and water, tail drooping thin body looked tragic. She didn't appear to notice as she beckoned me closer. "Please...help me...I'm lost, and I want my mommy and daddy.." She sniffled, and I carefully crawled into her lap. She crinkled her nose, and I looked at her apologetically. I stunk. As the rain continued to fall, I tried my best to keep the little girl warm and comfortable. By morning, she was calm and asleep. I hissed at a few who passed by, and they stayed away. "Lilliana?! Lilliana!" Hearing someone calling out, I sat up. "This must be Lilliana!" I began to vocalize as loud as I could, meowing harder than I ever thought possible. I saw a man come running, and I meowed happily. Lilliana awoke and smiled as she saw her father. "Daddy!" I watched them hug, and he kissed her forehead. "Don't ever walk away from me and mommy again! We were so worried!" They began to walk off, and I headed back to the trash pile, even hungrier. "Skitty?!" Turning, Lilliana climbed out of her father's arms and knelt beside me. "Thank you for keeping me safe." Her father petted me gently, though I hissed at his touch. "This Skitty saved my life daddy, may I keep her?" I almost died when I heard her say this, and my heart swelled as her father nodded. Lifting me up into her arms, I was carried home...

"1st prize goes to...Delcatty!" Meowing proudly, I stood before the audience and accepted my medal and trophy with pride. Lilliana stood beside me, petting me. "I knew we would win! Your so beautiful!" Climbing into her arms, I snuggled up. _I'm glad I met you Lilliana. You made me believe that even if not all humans have compassion...some...do..._


	2. The Twins Triumph

**The Twins Triumph:**

Do and Duo, two twin heads on one Doduo body. The pair were inseparable...literally. Though they fought often, the brothers somehow made things work because their life was hard enough. The other birds, like Pidgey and Starly, always picked on them. "Hey mutant freaks, why don't you twist your heads into one big knot so we can be rid of you?!" Even being made fun of wasn't enough for these brothers to give up their dreams. Both wanted to one day win the Pokemon Speed Cup. From Rapidash to Tauros, all kinds of fast Pokemon entered the Pokemon Speed Cup to be titled the fastest Pokemon in all the world. Their father, Dodrio, tried to train his twin sons, but Do and Duo often had trouble because they fought over subtle things through telepathy. "Your left leg is tripping my right leg up!" "Oh, no I'm not, your right leg is just slower than my left leg!" By the day of the race, neither twin felt prepared. It didn't help that the competition was tough and rude. A Rapidash snorted as they stepped up to the starting line, "Hey look guys, it's a mutant Pidgey!" All the other Pokemon laughed, making Do and Duo ashamed. "_I wish we weren't mutant freaks Duo..._" Dou turned to his brother, with a determined glint in his black pebble eyes. "I've been thinking Do...and ya know what? We aren't mutant freaks. We are a Dodou. There are more like us...somewhere, and we should support our kind. I know that if we work together, we can accomplish anything!" Do nodded. "on your marks, get set...GO!" The Pokemon were off! Immediately, Rapidash was in the lead, leaving a sizzling train of fire in its wake. Do and Duo worked together, talking in telepathy to one another. "left, right, left right!" "Faster, faster!" Just then, a Zebstrika saw them gaining on her, and she tripped Do, making the left leg flail. In seconds, the twins were thrown off balance, and slammed into the ground. Duo blinked the grit from his eyes and lifted his head. Do didn't look too good, head lying motionless beside him. "Do...Do?..." Duo pecked his brother nervously, then frantically. "Two heads are better than one Do, please get up..." Minutes ticked by, and the other racers left a cloud of dust as they zoomed on. Then, Do lifted his head weakly. "Duo...we aren't a mutant are we?..." Duo helped his brother stand. "No, we are the Pokemon Speed Cup Champions!" With a burst of energy, the twins ran, barreling at speeds of around 60 mph. Catching up to the Zebstrika, Do and Duo gave her a look that showed true determination. She tried to catch up, but the pair were lost in a matter of seconds. Closing in on Rapidash, Do and Duo ran as fast as they ever had in their lives. As the finish line came in view, Rapidash galloped as hard as she could, only to gasp as Do and Duo soared over his head and crossed the finish line. Minutes later, the "mutant freaks" were wearing gold medals, and watched as hordes of Pokemon clapped for them. Walking over to the 2nd place Rapidash, they smiled. "I like being a mutant, two heads is definitely better than one!"


End file.
